New York Radio
New York Radio is a radio station in Minecraft World, launched on 1980 by the Intact media trust. It was launched with an initial investment of approximately 2,000,000 dollars 3. Radio ZU focuses on the Contemporary Hit Radio format and has a general program with 60% own production 2. The target audience consists of people aged between 10 and 30 years. Among the creators of the station are: Mircea Badea, Michael Sartorius and Dallas Logan. In April 2010, ZU TV was also launched on the frequency of the deceased GSP TV, being a music band with the same style of New York Radio. On 1999-2008, Most Wanted musics was genre in 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s and 2000s. Most Wanted (July 22, 2018) # Selly - Million # DMX - X Gon' Give It To Ya # Rosana - El Talisman # Eminem - Without Me # Imagine Dragons - Believer # Loux Luxury - Body ft. Brando # Ricky Martin - Vente Pa' Ca ft. Maluma # Becky G - Mad Love ft. David Guetta, Sean Paul # Marshmello - Friends ft. Anne Marie # Maluma - Corazon # Matthew Koma - Kisses Back # Bazzi - Mine # Bon Jovi - It's My Life # Blacklist feat. Carla's Dreams - Tequila # Post Malone - Rockstar ft. 21 Savage # Lauv - I Like Me Better # Maluma - El Prestamo # The Montans - Jackpot # Shawn Mendes - There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back # Guz - Prefer # Ina Wroldsen - Strongest # Post Malone - Better Now # Enrique Iglesias - Move to Miami ft. Pitbull # Vanotek feat. Eneli - Back to Me # INNA - Nirvana Most Wanted (January 7, 2018) # SchoolBoy Q - Kno Ya Wrong ft. Lance Skiilwalker # Anitta & J Balvin - Downtown # Selly - Singuri Acasa # Maluma - Corazon # Becky G - Mayores ft. Bad Bunny # Blacklist feat. Carla's Dreams - Tequila # Carla's Dreams - Beretta # Post Malone - Rockstar ft. 21 Savage # Ed Sheeran - Perfect # INNA - Nirvana # Vanotek feat. Eneli - Back to Me # Eminem - Without Me # Bazzi - Mine # Lauv - I Like Me Better # Irina Rimes - Bolnavi Amandoi # Camilla Canabello - Havana # Drake - God's Plan # BlocBoy JB - Liik Alive # The Weekend - Call Out My Name # AC/DC - Thunderstruck # AC/DC - Highway to Hell # Snoop Dogg - The Next Episode # Dr. Dre - Still D.R.E. # Matthew Koma - Kisses Back # GSA - Netix Most Wanted (1999-2008) * Steven Paul Glotzer - Surfed * Steven Paul Glotzer - Surf and Turf * The Beatles - I Want To Hold Your Hand * George Michael - Careless Whisper * Boney M - Rasputin * Yes - Roundabout * Tiny Tim - Living in the Sunlight * AC/DC - Thunderstruck * AC/DC - Highway to Hell * Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles * Snoop Dogg - The Next Episode * Feeder - Just a Day * Feeder - Shatter Category:Radio Stations